Weiss the Immaculate
Weiss the Immaculate (純白の帝王ヴァイス, Junpaku no Teiō Vaisu, lit. "Emperor Weiss the Pure White") is a member of the Tsviets and one of the antagonists of Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. He is voiced by Dave Boat in the English version and Jouji Nakata in the Japanese version. His name comes from the German word Weiß, meaning White. A mysterious SOLDIER who commands Deepground, he declared a hunt on the world three years after the Meteor crisis. He received the title of emperor, as he is the strongest Tsviet, as well as the first member. All Deepground soldiers fear his power and follow him; however, it's said that they rarely see him directly. He is the brother of Nero the Sable, and they are very close to each other. Story ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Weiss and Nero appear soon after Genesis Rhapsodos is defeated by Zack Fair. They are seen wearing SOLDIER First Class uniforms with the Deepground SOLDIER crest on them. He and Nero take Genesis's body away in a helicopter. Though previously unacquainted with Genesis, Weiss and Nero were aware that they, along with the other colored Tsviet's, were spliced with his genes. This takes place after the Nibelheim Incident and the ensuing experiments on Zack and Cloud. It was revealed in '''Crisis Core Ultimania' that Genesis was alive and there was an attempt to persuade him to join the rebellion against the Restrictors. However, Genesis rejects the offer due to a desire to regain his SOLDIER honor. It's at this time that Genesis seals himself in a cavern below Midgar. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- During the events of the Online multiplayer mode on Dirge of Cerberus, Weiss is restrained by chains attached to his throne inside Mako Reactor 0. He begins to speak to the Restrictor and tells him that he'd like to try out his new swords. After the Restrictor breaks the chains, Weiss takes hold of his swords and tells him that he wanted to fight him handicapped as he was confident he was more powerful. As he does this, the Restrictor calls forth Azul the Cerulean and Rosso the Crimson and tells Weiss that if wants to fight handicapped, he can; against Azul and Rosso. Weiss beats them both easily, but Azul transforms into Arch Azul and Rosso into Bloodburst Rosso. Still, Weiss proves to be more than a match for the two Tsviets. Unable to attack the Restrictor, Weiss orders the player to shoot him. The Restrictor proves to be very powerful, but was defeated by the player. In rage, he forces his short gunblade into her stomach with incredible strength and watches as she drops to the floor. Weiss takes this opportunity to attack and kill the Restrictor. He carries out the execution despite the fact that along with the death of the Restrictor came the release of a virus inside his body, a defense mechanism designed to deter Weiss from attacking the Restrictors. As the dying Restrictor explains this to Weiss, Weiss retorts that it was he who said that death was always with you as long as you were a part of Deepground. Soon after the Restrictor falls, Weiss and the Tsviets laugh at his demise. At the time of the revival festival of Kalm, the worldwide network that was broken since the Meteor disaster had been fully restored. The fragments of Professor Hojo's digitized mind that were previously spread were about to reform. Hojo invades Weiss' body while he was performing a Synaptic Net Dive to find the cure to the time-released virus the Restrictors infected him with. This virus was meant to control him and ultimately kill him within 3 days if the Restrictors' signal disappeared. Hojo, through Weiss, had Deepground abduct those not under the effects of Geostigma to serve as incubators of pure mako. Hojo would need purity to enable Weiss to summon and absorb Omega. The mako gave Weiss abilities far beyond Vincent's and he was easily able to overcome him. However, Vincent was able to turn the tables by using Chaos to defeat Weiss. Once Weiss was defeated, Nero, who had been watching, attempts to merge with his brother. Hojo orders Nero to stop, knowing he wouldn't be able to control Omega with an impure being inside him. Neither Weiss nor Nero cared, and Hojo was finally destroyed as Nero joined with Weiss. It was then that Weiss invoked Omega's power by a sense of compulsion and vanishes in a ball of light. Weiss was later defeated by Vincent in Chaos form. However, Weiss's body was carried off by an awakened Genesis, who told his "brother" that they "still have much work to do." Battle Weiss is fought as a boss twice at the end of Chapter 11. First he cannot be killed, as it is extremely difficult to hit him and any hits do not affect his health, so the player must lose. Then he is fought again in a regular battle, once Vincent has been augmented by Chaos. He then comes back fused with the Omega as the final boss of the game, Omega Weiss. Weapon ]] Weiss wields a pair of lever-action sword revolvers forged by Argento. Though only officially referred to as "Weiss's weapons", they are identified by the emblems on their hilts: Heaven (天, ''Ame) on the one carried in his right hand, and Earth (地, Tsuchi) on the one carried in his left. Sometimes referred to as gunblades by fans, Weiss's weapons are more accurately compared to various real weapons that attempted to combine firearms with edged weapons. In the Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary Ultimania, the weapons are described as, "a set weapons that combine a revolver-type gun and a katana, with the reload action pictured in the concept art." During the final battle, when Weiss is fused with Omega, he is seen using a pair of long katana, resembling Sephiroth's. Etymology Weiss (correctly spelled "weiß") is the German word for "white", which shows the relationship between him and his brother Nero (which is Italian for "black"). His subtitle, Immaculate, is derived from the Roman Catholic belief of the Immaculate Conception, which is where someone is born without the stain of Original Sin, similar to how Weiss was created to be untainted from the Lifestream. de:Weiß, der Unbefleckte Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Phản diện